


Wake up!

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [6]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, and now the hell is donghyuks head, don't worry these are all nightmares, mix&match, we all know that time was hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Because of Mix&Match survival evaluations Donghyuk couldn't get much sleep, and it started messing up his mind.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Donghyuk
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wake up!

"There is only one place for maknae in iKON", Chanwoo said.

Donghyuk blinked. They both were standing in a dark practice room and somehow were having this talk.

"What are you saying, Chanwoo? There is... there are several places in the team."

Chanwoo unhappily smirked. "Do you think Junhoe will give me up his place? He's tearing apart everyone who says he's not good enough. Or maybe Yunhyeong? He works too hard, I'd never reach his level so fast." He took one step closer towards Donghyuk who seems to not be able to move.

"I'm– I also...work hard. You just came here, you can't hope to replace one of us!" He tried to speak calmly but he suddenly was very afraid. Chanwoo, on the other hand, wasn't bothered at all. He came closer, and petrified Donghyuk saw a knife in his hands.

"Is that why you're helping me every night? This is a survival, Donghyuk. You don't know how fast I can catch up with you–"

At those words Chanwoo suddenly was very-very close to Donghyuk's eyes – and the knife was stabbed in his guts.

At first he didn't feel anything. Puzzled, Donghyuk touched his stomach with trembling hand and saw the blood on the fingers.

He stumbled, trying to get away from Chanwoo but he held him tight. Seeing Donghyuk in shock, Chanwoo smiled.

Then came the pain.

And the darkness.

***

"Here you are!"

Donghyuk turned around and cheerfully smiled, seeing how his favourite newbie approached him. He was panting after a long night dance practice but he still had to perfect few moves. He collapsed on the floor and groaned.

"Chanwoo-ya, help me! I'm dying~"

He heard the younger chuckle.

"Sit in a split, I'll do you a massage."

Donghyuk happily obeyed, sitting up and going for a stretching. He felt big hands pressing onto his sore muscles and almost moaned.

"You're the best, Chanwoo!"

"Yes, I am the best" Suddenly low voice was right into his ears, ending with a chuckle. "And that's why I should take your place."

Donghyuk raised his head, alarmed, but it was too late – something sharp already pierced his neck with the very

very

very

unpleasant sound.

And an unbearable pain.

***

It was very dark again.

Donghyuk felt like Chanwoo was somewhere here. Hiding in the room. 

Behind the counter? Next to a PC?

In the almost invisible corners?

Donghyuk turned around and around in fear. His heart was beating so loudly it overlapped his hearing. And he needed his hearing and vision.

He... He had to defend himself.

He didn't want to go over their newbie's head. But the guy was merciless. Donghyuk was too tired to run. He had to fight to survive. This was the evaluation, and he should be the one to pass it.

There was a sound. He turned around and saw a glimpse of a knife.

He managed to get to Chanwoo first. Donghyuk stood in shock, looking at his hands that were slowly filled with blood and a heavy body. Chanwoo's body. 

The blood dripped. 

The body was too heavy.

Donghyuk realized he was holding a dead body of his friend and he screamed, letting it go and jumping back – tripping over something slippy and dark – until something abruptly pulled him down.

***

"Wake up! Please, please, wake up."

He emerged from a fear, trembling in someone's arms. Only after few seconds and desperate whispers he realised it was Chanwoo. Alive. Thank God.

"I was in a nightmare...and it was so scary, I– ...I killed you there." Donghyuk sobbed. Chanwoo held him close, stroking his hair, comforting him. His eyes were dark and sad.

"I'm here. I'm here."

"Yeah, thank god you are" Donghyuk gasped for air and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Chanwoo's neck. But then he felt how Chanwoo pulled out and looked into his eyes with some weird look.

"No, you don't understand, Dongii. I am here, in your nightmare."

Donghyuk froze, puzzled. He was confused. Chanwoo waited for him.

"What do you–"

"And that means you are here too."

Donghyuk felt another sharp knife going through his skin.

***

  
It was so dark, so so so so so so dark and he was alone. Finally.

Or he already killed Chanwoo again.

And that's why everything was silent.

He didn’t know anything. Where he was or what he was going to do.

Clock was ticking.

Someone touched his shoulder.

Donghyuk screamed and darted, trying to get away, get away, no more pain, no more deaths, please wake up please let him wake up!

His head hit something, and that's when he heard a gasp.

"The hell?!"

Suddenly bright white light hit his eyes, and Donghyuk went blind for what seemed like an eternity.

He just tried to crawl back, crawl somewhere safe, even if he couldn't grasp his body. As if it didn't exist. Maybe that was the end.

When his vision returned, though, the first thing Donghyuk saw was Chanwoo's shocked and alarmed face, and he tried to dart away again but a tight grasp brought him back to the ground.

"You're here? With me?" Chanwoo asked.

Donghyuk froze on the spot. Familiar words. "I'm still here? Still here..." he whispered, almost sobbing and shutting his eyes, waiting for another painful stab to come.

"That's good! We have to already go practice before evaluation, it's in 2 hours. Ugh. I must admit, I'm quite scared. Hanbin-hyung is angry, he's been looking everywhere for you! Wake up, Donghyuk, and let's go."

Chanwoo sounded... normal. Friendly.

Donghyuk opened his eyes and looked around. Relief rushed through him. He was just in the tiny room next to their practice one, half-sitting half-lying on the floor under the table with midi-piano.

Was he...dancing? Or practicing his vocals? He didn't remember, he probably did all of it so many times he passed out during one of those. Yesterday...he and Chanwoo were the last ones staying till the morning. The upcoming evaluation under all the cameras scared the shit out of him and probably messed with his head so much. That would explain a lot. Not everything, but a lot.

"You should get more sleep" Chanwoo said in a concerned voice, looking how realization dawned on Donghyuk. "We all don't get to sleep more that 4 hours, but you look like you sleep about 30 minutes every day. You know you might get hallucinations if you go without sleeping for too long?"

"Oh yeah, tell me about those." Donghyuk scoffed, getting up as Chanwoo helped him. He didn't feel too good after such an exhausting sleep, but there's nothing he could do. He just had to gather the last strength he had to pass the evaluation on this damned Mix&Match. "Alright, let's go. We don't want to get Hanbin too angry."

"That's true. Um, Donghyuk?" Chanwoo asked behind his back.

"What?"

"Is that your knife?" 

Donghyuk froze.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a hug for everyone who has read it!  
> do u like dark stories? should i write more?  
> i hope i'm not the only one here...
> 
> please tell me what do u think ^ ^  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
